What You Mean To Me
by dazzledoll
Summary: Finchel during at Valentines. Set at Silly Love Songs during in the second season of Glee. Enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

What You Mean To Me

Chapter One

Finn was absolutely flirting at Quinn via eye contact. He was leaning against his locker pretending to read a love letter from Becky and Quinn was leaning against the wall with Sam in front of her. basically talking about their plans for tomorrow night. It was just a day ahead before the day of love actually strikes McKinley High. Every student were excited planning for their dates and activities on Valentines. That just made Finn roll his eyes and pretend to forget that it is Valentines tomorrow.

"Finn, hi." Rachel walk towards him with a genuine smile

"Uh hi, Rach."

"So what're you doing tomorrow? It's Valentines, so I'm sure you don't have to do much, cos you know .. you're single."

"Um actually, maybe I'm going out with the guys tomorrow."

"But it's Valentines, Finn. You should obviously spend it with the person you love."

"You know what, Rach? I don't think I have someone that I love right now, well, except for mom. Well, actually maybe I do, but she's not mine. She's taken." Finn sadly stated as he looked at the blonde couple smiling to each other on the other side.

Rachel sighed as she ignored the feeling that her heart is totally breaking "Finn, I know you're head over hels crazy about Quinn. But if you really love her, allow her to go wherever she is happy."

"But I can't stand seeing her and blonde Bieber together. She's my first love and you know about the saying that first love never dies."

"Well, it's really up to you Finn. But there's just this one thing I have to remind you."

"What's that?"

"Don't make her cheat again. I knew you felt last year to be cheated so don't put that on Sam. Even though you hate him that much." with watery eyes, Rachel left the gigantic man still leaning by his locker

'Rachel is a total genius! I should make Quinn cheat on Sam. In that way I could get Quinn back and at the same time make Sam left all alone with his darn fish lips." Finn thought as he smile to his self

* * *

Rachel was actually pouring out her tears in the girl's bathroom. It was hard for her dealing with this. Even tho Quinn wasn't on the cheerios anymore she has a popularity history. Guys, girls and gays still look up to her and it hurt her when she knew Finn was one.

"Rachel? Oh my God, why are you crying" Tina hugged the brunette as she walked in

"It's really noting, Tina."

"Are you sure? Cos I know when you're crying if you just sang a solo, been slushied, been judged or called mean names by Santana, or you've been thinking about F... Wait a second, are you thinking about Finn right at this moment?"

"He's in love with Quinn. And it sucks to know the truth coming from him." Rachel sobbed

"What? You talked to him?"

"I can't help it! Whenever I see him standing, walking, running, singing or even dancing, well actually he can't dance, but my mind kept on telling me 'Go Rachel! Go talk to him" I thought that talking to him, improving my acting of being happy while I'm single would make him regret for breaking up with me first. But turns out, it doesn't."

"Rachel, you need to start avoiding him."

"What? That is the second most hardest thing to do, Tina."

"If you want to be less hurt, try avoiding him."

* * *

Hey all. Thank you for reading my new story. It's mainly Finchel, so I hope you liked Chapter one. Please, don't forget to leave some reviews about what I am doing. I'll update Chapter two soon. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

What You Mean To Me

Chapter Two

It was dismissal, the hallway was almost empty, students were leaving the school and there's Quinn still unloading her needed things in her locker. She felt a tap at her back, she smiled guessing it was Sam. But, the smile instantly faded when she saw Finn, instead.

"Hey." Finn greeted with a huge smile

"Um what are you doing here?" the blonde turned her back at Finn, still unloading her locker

Finn was absolutely ignoring Quinn's cold attitude, right now "I was thinking if maybe we could have dinner tomorrow. Well, you know, since it's Valentines."

"Finn, you do know I have a boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah. Totally! I was just wondering if maybe you're tired of him or maybe..."

Quinn finally spun around to face the brunette "No okay? I won't be and never will. Have you thought about this before you acted?"

"What do you mean? Look Quinn, I love you."

"Really?" Quinn raised a brow, a hint that everyone knew that she doesn't believe what they're saying "Have you ever thought of that?"

"Yes, twice."

"Well Finn, you should think of it over and over again until you are very absolutely sure about it. Don't make us go to this path again anymore."

"But..."

"Look, I know you love Berry more than anything but, you just kept on ignoring what you are really feeling towards her. And I say, you keep thinking of that fast! Valentines is tomorrow and I heard Puck's totally hitting on her."

"WHAT?!" Finn's face was actually jealous and he's acting like one jealous ex boyfriend too

That made Quinn laughed "You totally bought that didn't you, Frankenteen? You should've seen your face! And actually, you can't deny the fact that you were extremely jealous when I said that."

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny Quinn, absolutely very funny." Finn uttered rolling his eyes

"But seriously Finn, think of it and act fast before it's too late." Quinn said as she closed her locker and gave the dude a friendly smile before exiting the school

* * *

'Was Quinn's advice totally right? I mean one minute I was totally head over heels crazy at that blonde but after she said all of those advice about to show my love for Rachel before it's too late, it just all changed! God, this is so complicated! Why am I feeling like this?! Ugh, being in this damn situation just sucks!' Finn thought to himself as he buried his face to his pillow

* * *

Finn was walking at the hallway of their school. It was basically Valentines day. That's why he saw lots of students kissing, hugging, making out and giving gifts. He saw Brittany and Santana laughing together holding the blonde's laptop as they kissed. He was guessing they were on Skype with some other lesbian couple they met on the net, so he just shook it off. Next he saw Tina and Mike at the choir room singing their favorite love song and ended it with a kiss. 'Aw, Asian fluffiness.' He smiled to his self as he continued walking and was shocked by two men romantically chasing each other at the hallway. It was Kurt and Blaine! Blaine was actually running with a box wrapped in a red shiny paper and Kurt was at the back, chasing him. Finn was actually walking the same direction where the both men are chasing each other. He noticed that Kurt finally caught Blaine and managed to get the box in the other's hand with a kiss. Finn was literally happy for his step bro about how happy he is also in his love life. As he was still walking, he caught and heard a glimpse of Mr. Shue singing an acapella love song to Ms. Pillsbury. He smiled, he can't actually deny that he is also happy for them. He also saw Quinn and Sam by the lockers. It looks like Sam was making his girlfriend's mouth and stomach hurt from laughing so hard as he was trying to impersonate someone. Finn just smiled, shaking his head of how a total dork Sam is. He was also happy for the blonde couple. He can't deny that Quinn was very happy with Sam. Good thing he didn't made her cheat on the boy or else she wouldn't be this happy today. Then right from there,, he stopped walking as he saw a beautiful short brunette in a pink frock dress with the same pretty smile which Finn always loved and made his heart skip. From that moment, he knew he loved and love that beautiful Jewish-American girl that made his life complete. He knew he is in love with Rachel Berry,

"Hey." Finn smiled brightly at the pretty lady in front of her

"Hey, Finn." She smiled back

"You look so beautiful today."

"Thank you. You look handsome as well."

"Wow! This all happened so fast. One minute I was crazy for Quinn and now, here I am mesmerized of how such a beauty you are. Rachel, frankly speaking, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in this world. Ad I take back all I said about my feelings towards Quinn."

Rachel just smiled charmingly at the 6'3 dude.

"Rachel Barbara Berry would you be my valentine this year?" he was absolutely drooling of how beautiful Rachel is. Along with the fact that the girl has also a hot body

"Finn, I'd love to! But, I'm already taken."

Finn felt his heart was slashed and broke into two.

"WHAT?! What do you mean taken?"

"Puck and I are together right now and we are celebrating Valentines together. I'm sorry, Finn."

Just then Puck came in and kissed Rachel, which actually made Finn to just drag him in a corner and beat his ass off.

"Happy Valentines, babe." Puck grinned at Rachel

"Happy Valentines to you too, babe."

"Oh. Hey, man, didn't see you there. Wish we could talk with you more but we really need to get going." Puck said facing Finn

"Sorry, Finn. I'll see you around? Happy Valentines day." Rachel gave Finn a reassuring smile as she walked away with Puck

Finn can see Puck smirking evilly at him while his arms wrapped around Rachel's shoulders. Finn was totally glaring at him, and he stopped until he lost sight of the two Jewish. He felt his phone vibrate, so he pulled it out of his pocket.

_'If only you thought of it at first and acted soon enough, deep throat! You are such a slowmo loser.' _he saw it was from Puck and he just controlled his self from throwing his phone so hard

Finn could hear laughs. Everywhere. Even his Glee club mates are laughing at him, including Mr. Shue.

"Aw, Hudson has been busted by his loser ex girlfriend for a mohawk boy at Valentines. Poor thing!" Rick the stick laughed together along with the other people along the hallway as he made his statement

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Finn screamed as he knelt down and cried in front of the laughing stock

* * *

And here's Chapter two. What you guys think of it? Just please leave your reviews. Thanks all. :)


	3. Chapter 3

What You Mean To Me

Chapter Three

Finn almost jumped awake on his bed, breathing fast.

"That was a pretty bad bad bad dream." He said to his self while wiping off the sweats on his forehead. He looked at the time, 4:17 am and he thought 'Wow! It's Valentines already. That was fast. And that dream was awful!' His heart raced as he silently prayed that the dream he has earlier wouldn't happen.

"Be ready Finn Hudson, because today you are going to tell Rachel Berry of how much she means to you since the first time you saw her." Finn whispered to himself

* * *

Finn was now walking in the hallway with his heart racing. 'This was really like my dream last night.' He thought as he continued walking. He saw Brittana laughing like in his dream. 'NO' he thought. Then he saw Mike and Tina in the choir room singing just like also in his dream. 'This couldn't be happening!' he thought a she walked faster. Then there's Klaine and the box wrapped in a shiny red paper. 'WTF?! NO. NO' he thought again. The glimpse at Mr. Shue singing an acapella love song to Ms. Pillsbury in the guidance office was there too. 'THE HELL?! ' his heart racing faster and sweats dripping. Sam and Quinn and their laughs by the lockers are present too! 'DARN IT! THIS IS GETTING REAL!' he breathes heavily walking more faster. And then he stopped when Rachel entered the school with that same dress and that same smile in his dream last night. 'HOLY SH..! WTF! Don't talk to her, Finn. Don't talk!'

"Hey." Rachel waved at him

"Oh no!" Finn murmured to his self "Hey, Rachel!" he smiled nervously

"Are you all right, Finn?" Rachel quirked a brow

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm totally fine. No need to worry."

"RACHEL!" Finn heard someone call as he closed his eyes hoping it wasn't Puck

"Oh hello, Noah."

'SHIT!' Finn thought as he continued closing his eyes

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?!" Puck asked as he nudged the tall guy

"Huh? Oh, I'm praying."

"Praying for what? That you and Berry will end up in your room tonight celebrating Valentines?" the mohawk dude chuckled

"NOAH!"

"Very funny Puck. Very funny." Finn rolled his eyes

"Jeez you're so moody, Frankenteen! Bet your out of tampons."

"Dude shut up!"

"All right! Stop you guys. It's valentines. No more fighting!" Rachel blurted "Do you need anything, Noah?"

"Um yeah. I ... I was wondering if.. you could.. you know... do me a favor?"

Finn was actually controlling himself to punch Puck and let him continue his saying favor to Rachel.

"Sure. Tell me what is it." Rachel smiled

"Could you... help me with Lauren?" Puck partly whispered

Finn quietly sighed in relief and pretended to chuckled "Dude, you want a girl to help you?"

"Shut up, Hudson! None of you dudes have no idea about this." Puck glared at him

"How about we'll talk about this during lunch? Let's just separate tables." Rachel suggested

"Well, all right. I'll see you then."

"Catch you there, Noah."

Puck walked off as he smiled at Rachel and gave Finn a 'give-me-a-break' look.

"Rach, did I told you that you are very beautiful today?" Finn grinned

"What? No. You've been quite and you even closed your eyes."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay, Finn. Don't worry."

"Hey Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to apologize."

"For what?"

"About what I said yesterday. You know... about Quinn."

"Oh. That was nothing!" Rachel said swiftly

"Well the thing is, I think I didn't mean all of it."

Rachel furrowed a brow as she nodded hinting Finn to continue.

"I talked to her that time. I said I was in love with her. She asked me if I really meant that and if I really thought of that. I was kinda confused when she asked about that. Then that night I was thinking if I really did mean all of those things I said to her because I thought about my feelings for you."

Rachel smiled when Finn confessed that he really thought about her. That is like heaven to Rachel Berry. You have no idea!

"Then I have this dream, a very awful dream tho."

"What is it about?"

"It's about you. Well, more likely me. Uh, I don't know! You see, I asked you if you could be my valentine..."

"So..." Rachel nodded slowly

"But, you said you're dating Puck! And it literally broke my heart. So, that maybe means that I still love you and looks like I don't want you to be in someone else's arms. You're mine, Rachel. Only mine. I love you. I love you since the first the time I saw you. Since the time that we first talked." Finn explained to Rachel as he looked deeply in her brown eyes

"Are you confessing to me Finn?"

"Yes. I don't wanna lose you. You're my everything, Rachel Berry. I just wanted you to know because maybe you are curious enough to know, how and what you mean to me."

"Finn, you just made my day." Rachel smiled "And don't worry, that part in your dream where I was dating Puck is never going to happen or even exist because you're the only man in my life, Finn Hudson."

"Okay... So, can you be my valentine, Rachel Barbara Berry?" Finn smiled

"I would be honored!"

"YES YES YES!" Finn shouted as he jumped up and down

"Finn, stay put! You're making a scene!" Rachel whispered while pulling him down

Finn happily sighed ans smiled as leaned down to the brunette lady "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RACHEL."

"I love you too, Finn." Rachel smiled

"Before this, let me ask you first. How many babies do you want?" Finn smirked

"Shut up, Finn!"

And they kissed. It was totally the best valentines day ever.


End file.
